Allen Schezar
"I can't die here! I'll settle things with you once and for all in the Mystic Valley, Father!" – Allen Schezar Allen Schezar is the son of Leon Schezar and Encia Schezar, and the older brother of Celena Schezar. he is also the biological father to the young Prince Chid. Allen is one of the Knights of Caeli, an elite order of swordsmen in Asturia that only allow 12 into their ranks at any one time. Personality "Prince Chid, have you ever believed in someone with all your heart? Sometimes it takes more courage to believe in someone than to fight. Highness, do you understand the meaning of that kind of courage?" – Allen Schezar "You know... you may be the first woman to ever refuse my advances." – Allen Schezar Allen is a generally amiable young man who has proper etiquette, especially when speaking to women. He is a dashing ladies man who often steals the hearts of women. His face resembles that of Amano Susumu. He is cool, calm, collected, and a very brave and efficient fighter. In contrast to Van who is highly impulsive and wears his emotions on his sleeve, Allen is more analytical and precise in battle, and is often cautious when making decisions. Appearance Allen has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Other than his hair and eye colour, his appearance is uncannily like that of Amano Susumu. He is 21 years old. Early Life "There is nothing brave about rashly choosing to die. Van, you are Fanelia's king! As long as she has a king and a people, Fanelia has a future. Bearing indignity such as this is the mark of true courage. A samurai's life is meant to save others. Don't forget that!" – Allen Schezar His father left in search of Atlantis when Allen was just a boy. His younger sister, Celena Schezar was kidnapped by Zaibach, and his mother died of grief soon after. After all his great losses, Allen harbored a deep resentment towards his father, and became a bandit during his formative years. While he was a teenager he was confronted by one of the three master swordsmen of Gaea, Balgus, who took him in and trained him to be a Knight. Years later, Allen became one of the Knights of Caeli, an elite order of swordsmen in Asturia that only allow 12 into their ranks at any one time. He also fell in love and began a brief romance with Princess Marlene, was the eldest daughter of King Grava. Not long after a night of passion together, her father had arranged for her marriage to Duke Freid. Unbeknown to both of the at the time, she was already pregnant with Prince Chid. During the war "His skills has improved enormously, in a very short space of time. But he takes too many risk. If he keeps this up, he'll get himself killed." – Allen Schezar to Van Fanel Allen Schezar meets Hitomi and Van when the Mole Man tried to rob Hitomi of her pendant necklace. Allen comes to Hitomi's aid and she faints thinking he is Amano. Thinking that he was the cause of Hitomi fainting, Van attacks Allen, and is swiftly defeated. Allen brings the two of them to his outpost, where he tells them that Fanelia has been destroyed. Allen is the pilot of the Guymelef Scheherazade. Triva *Allen's owl name is Natal (which is Portuguese for Christmas) *Allen was born November 3 making him a Scorpio in the astrology *Early in the series, Allen frequently takes it upon himself to remind Van to charge more aggresivly. *During the initial development of the anime, he was tentatively named Allen Baado *Nobuteru Yuuki, creator Shoji Kawamori was looking for a lady-killer character *He has a unit named after him in Starcraft, a stock hero Goliath named Alan Schezar Allen movie 16164646.jpg|Allen from Escaflowne movie Allen esca24_0232.jpg|Allen from Episode 24 tallAllen.jpg|allen from Escaflowne Tv series Allen esca20_0010.jpg|Rained soaked Allen from episode 20 Allen 13006461905061644.jpg Allenonline.jpg Allen-hitomi-mil.jpg Allenescaflowne.jpg Allencrusade2.jpg|Allen & Hitomi hugging Annoyedallen.jpg Allenhitkiss.jpg|Allen & Hitomi kissing Allen esca3_0138.jpg|Allen carrying unconscious Hitomi from episode 3 Allen esca3_0131.jpg|another image of Allen carrying unconscious Hitomi from episode 3 ---- See Also *Allen and Dilandau *Allen and Dryden *Allen and Marlene *Allen and Millerna *Hitomi and Allen *Van and Allen Schezar, Allen Schezar,Allen Schezar,Allen